Aishiteru Japan
by scorpiorita
Summary: Liburan yang dadakan dan tidak terlalu direncanakan tapi malah membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, hanya berdua. Setidaknya ada quality time bagi keduanya dan semangat baru sebelum kembali ke dunia kerja. Bagaimana romantisnya liburan mereka? CHANHUN! DLDR! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Rate M**

 **Boy x boy, yaoi, boys love**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siap mabok sama imajinasi author gara2 momen honeymoon ChanHun? Yuk cuss baca.._

* * *

Beberapa hari sebelum pergi ke Osaka untuk rangkaian tour The EXO'rDium, Sehun sudah merasa agak tidak enak badan. Udara di bulan Desember sedang dingin-dinginnya dan salju juga sudah mulai turun. Bisa jadi karena kelelahan karena padatnya jadwal, mau tak mau tubuh Sehun menjadi sedikit _drop_ dan flu pun melanda. Lebih tepatnya setelah merayakan ulang tahun sang kekasih flu itu datang menyerang. Demi profesionalisme, Sehun harus bertahan dan berusaha tampil sempurna di depan kamera serta menjajikan kepada fans bahwa dia akan segera membaik.

"Jangan lupa bawa obat-obatanmu dan juga pakaian tebal" kata Chanyeol mengingatkan Sehun sesaat sebelum pergi menuju Osaka.

"Ya. Semua sudah ada di dalam koperku. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan" Sehun mengenakan kacamata dan topinya, tak lupa sebuah syal yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Jangan pakai yang ini", Chanyeol melepaskan syal itu dari leher Sehun, "Yang ini saja, lebih tebal.." lalu Chanyeol membantu mengenakan syal lain yang ia ambil dari lemari.

"Kau harus tetap hangat, Sehun. Kita akan konser tiga hari dan kau harus lebih kuat" sambung Chanyeol sambil merapikan letak syal di leher Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih, hyung. Kau juga jangan sampai kedinginan"

"Kalau aku kedinginan, aku akan memelukmu dengan sangat erat" goda Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan menggodaku. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!"

Meski bukan pertama kali Chanyeol menggoda Sehun, tapi tetap saja Sehun selalu tersipu dibuatnya. Perhatian-perhatian kecil yang diberikan Chanyeol selalu membuat Sehun luluh.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Perlahan-lahan memang Sehun merasa lebih baik. Setelah performa di hari pertama, Sehun merasa lebih segar karena tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak keringat meski tetap harus menampilkan sebuah tarian basah-basahan. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol masih tetap khawatir terhadap Sehun karena koreografi itu. Chanyeol takut flu Sehun malah semakin memburuk atau Sehun malah menjadi demam dan tidak bisa tampil untuk hari berikutnya.

Setelah penampilan hari pertama berakhir, Chanyeol buru-buru menyuruh Sehun untuk mandi air hangat begitu kembali ke hotel. Chanyeol juga sudah meminta manajer untuk tinggal satu kamar dengan Sehun agar bisa terus memantau kondisinya.

"Hyung, aku ini cuma flu, bukannya sakit parah.." gerutu Sehun ketika di kamar hotel.

Rambut Sehun masih setengah basah karena habis mandi keramas tapi dirinya sudah buru-buru pergi tidur. Chanyeolnya malah mengomel ini itu dan membuat Sehun mau tak mau mendengarkan ocehannya.

"Rambutmu belum kering benar, nanti kau malah tambah sakit. Kau sudah minum obat untuk malam ini kan?" Chanyeol mengambil handuk yang tadi digantung Sehun dan kemudian mengusapkannya pada rambut Sehun.

"Kau menyuruhku tidur cepat kan? Tapi kau malah terus mengomel" balas Sehun. Ia duduk bersila di tengah-tengah tempat tidur sambil memeluk bantal, membiarkan Chanyeol terus membantunya mengeringkan rambut.

"Iya aku mengerti, tapi jangan tidur dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku cerewet karena sayang padamu"

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih dan aku juga menyayangimu" Sehun mengecup sedikit bibir Chanyeol lalu merebahkan diri.

"Selamat malam sayang" balas Chanyeol lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dengan selimut tebal.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Sehun~ah, bahasa Jepang apa yang baru saja kau pelajari?" tanya Chanyeol ketika di atas panggung pada hari konser yang kedua.

"Aishiteruyo.." jawab Sehun mantap menatap kamera.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati. _Tentu saja 'Aishiteru', itu adalah kata-kata yang paling umum dan mudah, selain itu juga kau sering mengucapkannya padaku ketika kita belajar bahasa Jepang bersama-sama._

"Aku ingin pergi ke Universal Studio di Osaka. Apakah aku harus pergi? Apa itu menyenangkan? Kalau ya, maka aku akan pergi.." kata Sehun pada fans.

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol segera menimpali, "Aku tak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi, tapi ku harap aku juga bisa pergi ke sana"

Sehun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan sedikit tersenyum. _Semoga kita ada waktu untuk pergi berdua._

.

.

"Hun, mau jalan-jalan?" kata Chanyeol menawari ketika semua sudah kembali ke hotel.

"Boleh. Aku ingin tahu lingkungan malam kalau di sini, sekalian menghirup hawa segar" tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun langsung menyambar jaketnya dan mengekor Chanyeol keluar dari kamar hotel.

"Mau ke mana?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun muncul dari kamar sebelah.

"Jalan-jalan" jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku ikut!" kata Baekhyun lantang.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol sesaat tanpa kata.

"Tidak apa. Aku jamin ini tidak akan lama dan aku janji aku akan memberi kesempatan untuk kita pergi berdua lain kali" bisik Chanyeol pada Sehun seolah mengerti isi hatinya.

Memang benar, Sehun ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Chanyeol. Kesempatan emas untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah ketika mereka berada di luar negeri. Bisa jalan-jalan meski sebentar, pergi makan bersama, bahkan yang terpenting bisa tidur bersama.. maksudnya ya sekamar di hotel, hanya tidur, atau mungkin lebih.. terserah mereka saja lah.

Jadilah malam itu mereka pergi berjalan-jalan bertiga ditemani manajer dan juga beberapa sekuriti. Oke, bukan bertiga.. tapi beramai-ramai. Baru sebentar saja turun dari mobil, sudah begitu banyak fans yang datang mengerumuni. Niatnya ingin bersantai tapi malah gagal. Tahu kondisi Sehun belum 100% membaik, Chanyeol tetap berusaha jalan di dekatnya seperti ingin menjaga Sehun meski di sekitarnya sudah cukup banyak tim sekuriti yang berjaga.

"Kita kembali saja!" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, "Kondisinya kurang nyaman kalau seperti ini"

"Ya. Ini terlalu ramai. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun" sambung Chanyeol.

Mendengar itu, Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil di balik topinya. Sifat protektif Chanyeol yang dia suka, karena untuk kebaikannya, karena dia tahu Chanyeol menyayanginya.

Meski tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa, setidaknya menghirup udara sejenak di luar hotel terasa lebih baik daripada hanya menatap dinding kamar dan juga siaran televisi yang tidak banyak menghibur. Dan seolah Chanyeol tahu tentang masa depan, perkiraannya benar kalau jalan-jalan malam itu tidak akan berlangsung lama.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

"Akhirnya rangkaian konser di tahun ini selesai juga. Ya.. meski rangkaian EXO'rDium masih tetap ada tapi setidaknya kita bisa beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitas berpergian ke luar negeri" Sehun meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas lalu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Masih ada rangkaian acara Gayo di akhir dan awal tahun nanti Sehun. _Comeback album winter_ juga sudah menunggu" balas Chanyeol.

"Ya tapi itu semua masih di Seoul kan? Meski berkendara dengan pesawat itu cepat, tapi cukup melelahkan juga"

"Hei, ku dengar ketiga fansign Pepero waktu itu kau bilang ingin punya waktu istirahat selama 3 hari. Benarkah?" Chanyeol menyalakan beberapa lagu secara acak dari MacBook-nya, membuat suasana tidak terlalu hening.

"Hmm.. tapi pekerjaan masih menumpuk jadi ku rasa tidak mungkin bisa ku dapatkan dalam waktu dekat"

"Eh tunggu sebentar.." tiba-tiba Chanyeol bergegas keluar kamar dan meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan.

"Mau ke mana?!" teriaknya.

"Sebentar!"

"Dasar aneh.." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan membiarkan kekasihnya pergi begitu saja. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol kembali, Sehun mengutak-atik MacBook milik Chanyeol.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Chanyeol sudah kembali ke kamar mereka dengan senyuman yang terkembang.

"Dari mana? Kenapa wajahnya begitu?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Tebak! Aku punya kejutan untukmu!" senyum Chanyeol masih terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Kau aneh.. mendadak pergi ke luar lalu kembali dengan senyum begitu" Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju meja yang tak jauh dari Chanyeol untuk mengambil air minum.

"Lagipula aku bukan penyihir, cenayang, atau juga seseorang yang pandai membaca pikiran orang lain jadi aku tak mengerti maksudmu" sambung Sehun setelah meneguk segelas air putih.

"Kita akan pergi _honeymoon_ " bisik Chanyeol sembari tiba-tiba memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Heh?! Apanya yang _honeymoon_?" Sehun membalik badan dan mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol.

"Aku baru bicara dengan manajer hyung, umm.. lebih tepatnya bernegoisasi dan dia mengijinkan. Kau minta rehat 3 hari dan ia memberi ijin sekaligus aku bilang padanya aku ingin _quality time_ denganmu. Di depan fans kau juga bilang kalau kau ingin ke Universal Studio kan? Jadi besok kita berdua akan ke sana" jelas Chanyeol dan tersenyum lagi.

"Tapi tiket pesawatnya?"

"Sudah ku urus dengan manajer hyung. Aku minta tukar untuk tanggal 15 Desember"

Sehun hanya melongo. Bingung dan terkejut.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Sehun perlahan.

"Kau serius?" tanya Sehun tak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku suka menyenangkanmu dan bukankah kau ingin pergi berdua denganku? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali kita pergi ke Jepang berdua, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat.

"Jadi 3 hari ke depan kita hanya berdua?" tanya Sehun dengan jemari yang menunjukkan jumlah angka dua di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Dan harusnya kau senang. Bukan heran seperti itu.."

"Terima kasih!" Sehun pun menghambur memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Kau senang?" Chanyeol mengusap punggung Sehun yang sedang antusias.

Beberapa kali anggukan cepat dapat Chanyeol rasakan di bahunya.

"Jadi ini kencan dadakan? Tanpa rencana dan tanpa baju ganti yang lebih?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Nanti kita bisa sewa jasa _laundry_ hotel, sayang.."

"Eh tapi, kalau besok kita ke Universal Studio lalu 2 hari ke depan kita mau ke mana?" Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Karena ini kejutan, jadi yaa.. rahasia!" Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak dan membiarkan Sehun dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku jamin kita akan bersenang-senang, sayang.. dan penyakit flu-mu juga akan hilang" sambung Chanyeol lagi.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Kau selalu tahu apa yang aku mau" Sehun tersenyum senang meski tak tahu apa rencana Chanyeol selanjutnya. Yang jelas dia sangat siap menyambut esok hari.

Begitulah Chanyeol, suka memberikan kejutan-kejutan tak terduga untuk Sehun. Perhatian sepele tapi selalu membuat Sehun senang dan Sehun begitu menghargai usaha Chanyeol. Meski terkadang Chanyeol suka bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tapi dalam hal menjaganya, dia sangat dewasa dan romantis.

"Sekarang tidurlah karena besok kita akan bersenang-senang!"

Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun sebelum tidur dan melihat ada raut bahagia di wajah Sehun bahkan sebelum perjalan liburan mereka di mulai.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

masih sedikit? kurang panjang? lanjut next chapter..

kalo ada typo abaikan aja yak


	2. Chapter 2

**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Rate M**

 **Boy x boy, yaoi, boys love**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi sudah tiba. Semua member sudah bersiap-siap untuk ke bandara, untuk kembali ke Seoul; kecuali Chanyeol dan Sehun yang siap untuk memulai liburan singkat mereka.

"Yakin cuma liburan?" sindir Jongdae ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul di lobi hotel.

"Liburan!" jawab Chanyeol dan Sehun bebarengan.

"Cuma berdua saja. Tidak ada pendamping. Yakin liburan? Awas kalau macam-macam sama member bontot kita" ancam Xiumin dengan nada bercanda.

"Chanyeol.. jaga Sehun jangan sampai dia kenapa-kenapa" Suho menepuk bahu Chanyeol dengan pelan.

"Memangnya aku mau apa? Kenapa pandangan kalian seperti itu padaku? Kami kan hanya liburan. Memang aku mau menculik Sehunie?" Chanyeol membetulkan letak maskernya, sedikit lebih menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik itu.

"Awas kalau sampai muncul berita aneh-aneh.." sebuah ancaman tambahan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ish.."

"Ya pokoknya jangan lupa pengaman saja.. ya Sehunie.." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman yang mencurigakan.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" jawab Chanyeol kelabakan dan langsung menutup telinga Sehun dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Sementara itu yang lain malah tertawa mendengar skak mat dari si Baekhyun.

Untung saja ada masker jadi wajah dan telinga memerah Chanyeol masih bisa ditutupi, sementara Sehun malah cuek karena terlalu antusias akan berlibur.

Jadi pagi itu, Lay sudah mengambil jam penerbangan lebih awal untuk kembali ke tanah China, 6 member EXO lainnya pergi ke bandara Kansai untuk pulang ke Seoul dan di sisi lain, Chanyeol dan Sehun bersama seorang penerjemah pergi ke Universal Studio.

.

,

Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan dompetnya terlebih dahulu sebelum Sehun sempat membayar tiket masuk ke Universal Studio.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kan aku yang mengajakmu liburan, jadi sudah seharusnya aku yang membayari semuanya" Chanyeol nyengir.

"Memangnya aku tidak bisa membayar sendiri?" bibir mungil Sehun pun mengerucut.

"Memang salah kalau aku ingin menyenangkan pacarku sendiri?"

Buru-buru Sehun mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol.

"Jangan keras-keras bicaranya! Kalau si penerjemah mendengar bagaimana?"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman tanpa dosa lagi.

Setelah membeli tiket masuk, keduanya tampak antusias begitu memasuki gerbang utama. Ya sama seperti orang pada umumnya yang belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di tempat yang baru seperti itu.

"Harry Potter!" celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba ketika melihat replika Hogwarts dari kejauhan.

"Hunie! Itu!" Chanyeol menunjuk ke sisi lain di mana sebuah ada sebuah bangunan yang isinya menjual segala aksesoris tentang Harry Potter – Ollivanders.

Dengan langkah cepat, keduanya segera memasuki Ollivanders bersama si penerjemah.

"Aku mau tongkat sihir Harry.." pinta Sehun.

"Aku juga mau!" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah.

"Tidak bisa! Kau yang lain saja.." Sehun segera mengambil tiruan tongkat sihir Harry sebelum didahului Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah, aku milik Voldemort saja. Mengalah demi tuan putri"

"Kalau hyung bicara aneh-aneh nanti aku sihir!" kata Sehun sambil menodongkan tongkat sihir miliknya.

"Iya.. iya.. ayo bayar dulu"

"Aku saja yang bayar ya hyung"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan dan sedikit tersenyum melihat antusiasnya Sehun dengan mainan barunya.

Setelah puas mendapatkan tongkat sihir masing-masing. Keduanya kembali menyusuri dunia Harry Potter kembali sambil mengagumi arsitektur di sekitarnya.

"Hyung foto!" Sehun menunjuk satu titik berlatar belakang Hogwarts.

Sehun segera berpose dan meminta Chanyeol untuk mengambil gambarnya beberapa kali.

"Nah sekarang ayo foto berdua" pinta Sehun dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Dengan beberapa kali gaya dan di bantu si penerjemah untuk mengambil gambar, akhirnya jadilah dua buah foto berlatar belakang Hogwarts yang Sehun unggah di instagramnya.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi.." ajak Sehun.

Sambil terus melihat-lihat sekitar, Chanyeol sesekali belajar sedikit bahasa Jepang dengan penerjemah, membenarkan kosa kata yang pernah ia pelajari.

Sudah akhir tahun dan sudah saatnya musim dingin tiba. Jalanan agak basah. Meskipun bukan libur Natal, tapi lokasi itu tetap saja ramai pengunjung.

"Kau mau _butterbeer_?" Chanyeol menawari.

"Boleh.."

Sejenak menghangatkan diri dengan _hot butterbeer_ kemudian beristirahat sejenak karena lumayan melelahkan mengitari area wisata yang sangat luas ini, Chanyeol dan Sehun berhenti di Three Broomsticks. Sehun mencari tempat kosong yang bisa mereka pakai untuk istirahat dan Chanyeol pergi mengantri membeli _butterbeer_ – minuman popular di dunia sihir Harry Potter yang tidak beralkohol dan rasanya manis.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan membawa pesanan.

"Ini.." katanya seraya memberikan segelas _butterbeer_ pada Sehun.

Karena berbuih, akhirnya ketika meminum minuman itu Sehun jadi sedikit belepotan. Ada sedikit sisa buih putih yang membentuk kumis di atas bibir Sehun.

"Lihat dirimu! Lucu!" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Aku memang sengaja mau ber-selca seperti ini" Sehun menjulurkan lidah.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan mengambil potret wajahnya beberapa kali. Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Hunie.." panggil Chanyeol dan Sehun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, "Kalau tidak di depan umum seperti ini, aku pasti sudah membersihkan buih itu dengan bibirku"

Sehun melotot, "Jangan bertingkah atau aku akan menyihirmu!" lagi-lagi tongkat sihir itu ditodongkan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol malah terbahak-bahak dan membuat si penerjemah bingung dengan tawa Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong soal sihir. Ayo kita main sihir sebentar. Nanti videonya biar ku unggah di instagram" kata Chanyeol.

"Sihir apa?"

Chanyeol mengarahkan ponselnya dan memasang perekam video mode on.

"Sehun~ah" panggilnya, " _Wingardium leviosa!_ " Chanyeol menodongkan tongkatnya pada Sehun.

Sehun yang memahami itu langsung pura-pura bertingkah seperti sedang melayang dengan cara naik ke sebuah kursi.

Setelah menghabiskan _butterbeer_ mereka, Chanyeol dan Sehun melanjutkan perjalanan. Tiba-tiba terdengar ada suara ramai seperti sebuah pertunjukan sedang berlangsung. Chanyeol yang penasaran langsung berjalan mendahului Sehun untuk mencari sumber suara. Ada banyak orang berkumpul melihat pertunjukkan itu. Sehun yang merasa lucu melihat Chanyeol yang sedang celingukan, akhirnya diam-diam memotretnya dari belakang. Sehun masih tersenyum terlebih lagi ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sudah jangkung itu masih berjinjit demi bisa melihat jelas pertunjukkan apa yang ada agak jauh dari hadapannya. Tangan kirinya masih memegang tongkat sihir dan tangan kanannya sibuk merekam pertunjukkan dari ponsel.

Diam-diam juga Sehun menunggah foto Chanyeol yang tampak sedang mencari sesuatu itu dari ponselnya tapi tetap melalui akun Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sudah tahu password masing-masing.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Sehun hanya diam dan menunjukkan hasil kinerjanya yang sudah berhasil terunggah.

"Kau memotretku diam-diam rupanya.."

Sehun hanya terkekeh.

Setelah berlama-lama dengan dunia Harry Potter, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi untuk mencoba wahana yang lain.

"Naik The Flying Dinosaur berani?" tantang Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tidak? Yang seperti _roller coaster_ itu kan? Paling juga hyung nanti yang banyak berteriak" ledek Sehun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Let's go!"

Wahana berkecepatan 100 km/jam dengan panjang 1.124 m itu sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun beradu teriak. Benar-benar memacu adrenalin. Sesekali tangan keduanya berpengangan erat ketika kereta _roller coaster_ itu berbelok tajam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terengah-engah begitu turun dari wahana.

"Ya.. ini.. seru!" jawab Sehun yang juga terengah-engah, "Gila!"

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Tidak. Sudah sekali saja"

Dengan kaki yang masih agak gemetar, mereka keluar dari wahana dan tertawa puas.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan gelap. Melelahkan memang mengitari seluruh area Universal Studio yang sangat luas itu. Tapi rasa lelah itu terbayarkan dengan kepuasan batin yang Chanyeol dan Sehun peroleh. Sebelum kembali ke hotel, mereka menyempatkan untuk mengisi perut di sebuah kedai makanan. Perlu asupan energi untuk mengembalikan kekuatan tubuh lagi.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah selesai membersihkan diri. Mereka sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar hotel sambil menyetel TV dengan acara seadanya.

"Kau senang hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan helaian rambut Sehun yang sedang berbaring di sisinya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Meski melelahkan tapi aku senang. Terima kasih sudah mengabulkan keinginanku ke sana" jawab Sehun sambil memain-mainkan tongkat sihir yang tadi ia beli.

"Masih capek?"

"Dengan makan kenyang dan mandi air hangat sudah mengurangi rasa letihku, kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita main sihir!" dengan antusias Chanyeol mengambil tongkatnya yang tidak jauh dari sisinya.

" _Alohomora!_ " teriak Sehun pada Chanyeol.

"Itu kan mantra untuk mengunci pintu. Mengapa malah kau arahkan tongkatmu padaku?"

"Maksudku aku memerintah hyung untuk mengunci pintu, hehehe.." jawab Sehun nyengir.

"Itu bukan sihir tapi memerintah dengan paksa" Chanyeol melengos dan tetap saja menuruti perintah Sehun untuk mengunci pintu.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan Chanyeol kembali ke tempat tidur mereka, ia melontarkan mantra pada Sehun.

" _Rictusempra!_ " sebuah mantra agar korbannya merasa tergelitik.

Chanyeol melemparkan tongkatnya sendiri lalu segera menggelitik tubuh Sehun tanpa ampun.

"Aduh hyung! Geli! Hentikan.." Sehun menggeliat dan tertawa karena Chanyeol menyerang area pinggangnya.

"Biar saja. Ini karena kau melayangkan mantra lebih dulu padaku dan menyuruhku mengunci pintu." Chanyeol terus menggelitiknya.

"Hahaha.. hyung ampun!"

Karena bergerak kesana kemari, mau tak mau _bathrobe_ Sehun sedikit tersingkap. Bahu dan pahanya jadi terekspos.

"Hentikan.." Sehun membenarkan letak _bathrobe_ -nya lagi dan Chanyeol diam memandangi.

Entah ada koneksi apa di antara keduanya, tiba-tiba mereka serentak melontarkan mantra _Expelliarmus_ untuk melucuti tongkat masing-masing. Dan mereka berdiri di atas tempat tidur yang sudah semakin tidak rapi.

"Kau tahu, tongkatmu itu milik Voldemort dan aku Harry Potter!" kata Sehun, dan keduanya berlagak seperti kekuatan sihir di antara tongkat mereka saling terhubung seperti di Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows di mana ada adegan ketika sang Harry Potter melawan Voldemort.

"Kau tidak akan menang melawanku Sehun Potter!" Chanyeol sedikit mundur seperti seolah-olah menahan kekuatan besar dari tongkat Sehun.

"Yeoldemort akan mati seperti Voldemort dan aku akan menang!" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

Tak mau kalah, tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan mendekapnya.

"Sehun Potter hanya akan kalah kalau Yeoldemort memeluknya"

"Haish curang! Mana bisa begitu?! Tidak ada di dunia sihir" Sehun memberontak berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ini dunia nyata, Sehun~ah. Kalau di film boleh saja sang tokoh utama menang, tapi kali ini biarkan tokoh jahatnya yang menang" Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya dan memberikan kecupan singkat di leher Sehun.

"Huh, tidak adil! Sudah ah, capek.. minum dulu" Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dan meneguk segelas air putih.

"Tapi kalau aku melihatmu tertawa bahagia, aku tidak capek" goda Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau menyuruhku tertawa terus? Bisa disangka gila nanti aku.."

"Permainan belum selesai, Hun. Aku masih punya mantra lagi"

"Capek. Sudah ah.."

"Tidak ingin tahu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak!"

"Tapi aku tetap ingin memberitahumu.."

"Terserah.."

Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan berbisik, "Aku akan mengucapkan _Erecto_ untuk membangunkan penisku dan penismu. Lalu akan ku ucapkan mantra _Difindo_ untuk merobek pantatmu dan selanjutnya _Crucio,_ agar kau merasa sakit tapi nikmat, dan yang terakhir ku gunakan _Descendo_ agar penisku tenggelam di lubangmu."

"Sialan!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh meski sebenarnya dia juga merasa tergoda dengan omongan panas itu.

"Dan kau akan merasa melayang karena mantra _Wingardium leviosa_ -ku.." sambung Chanyeol.

Tak ingin berbasa-basi akhirnya Chanyeol langsung menangkap Sehun dan menciumi bibir kemerahan itu tanpa ampun. Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun juga memberikan respon positif akibat rangsangan ucapan panasnya itu.

"Hmmph.."

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Sehun lalu menindihnya.

"Biarkan sihirku bekerja, sayang.."

Chanyeol kembali menciumi bibir Sehun dan sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala Sehun dengan lembut. Peraduan mulut yang panas itu membuat Sehun menginginkan lagi dan lagi. Sehun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Tak perlu lama, tangan Chanyeol mulai menjamah sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik _bathrobe_ yang Sehun kenakan. Ada sesuatu yang mungil dan mencuat ingin disentuh, salah satu titik sensitive di tubuh Sehun.

"Hmmphh.." Sehun mendesah di sela ciuman panasnya.

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. Di pandangnya wajah Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Aku tahu kalau pasti berakhir begini" kata Sehun agak tersengal-sengal.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Lalu leher yang sudah terekspos itu ia kecup sedikit demi sedikit.

"Chanyeolie.."

Chanyeol tak menggubris desahan Sehun. Dengan pakaian seperti itu tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyingkap dan menyajikan tubuh Sehun di hadapannya. Chanyeol membuka ikatan tali _bathrobe_ Sehun dan melepaskannya. Dada Sehun bergerak naik turun, nafasnya berat. Keduanya tak berkata apa-apa, hanya bertatap dalam pandangan. Sehun pasrah. Jujur ia merindukan sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Rasanya seperti sudah lama tak dijamah pemiliknya.

Chanyeol melumat puting mungil itu bergantian dan membuat celana dalam Sehun mulai sesak.

"Ahh. Hyung.." Sehun meremas kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Engghh.." Sehun menggigit bibir dan tubuhnya menggeliat.

Kedua kaki Sehun bergerak tidak tenang, dan tonjolannya di bawah sana terasa begitu keras menyentuh perut Chanyeol. Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol meremasnya sedikit.

"Enghh.. oohh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Chanyeol melucuti sepotong pakaian yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Aku belum mengucapkan _Erecto_ tapi milikmu sudah terbangun lebih dulu" kata Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Lakukan saja semamumu. Jangan banyak bicara.." Sehun membalasnya dengan tatapan sayu.

Chanyeol meremas penis Sehun beberapa kali dan Sehun semakin mendesah. Jujur sebenarnya Chanyeol juga merasa semakin panas dan sesak, tapi ekspresi seksi yang ditunjukkan Sehun semakin membuatnya tak ingin berhenti memanjakan milik Sehun di bawah sana. Desahan Sehun seperti sebuah nyanyian bagi Chanyeol. Ia sendiri juga merindukan saat-saat panas seperti ini bersama Sehun.

"Hyungg.." panggil Sehun lirih.

"Ya sayang?"

"Lepas bajumu semuanya.."

"Aku mau kau yang melepaskannya" Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda.

Sehun patuh dan duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. Satu per satu ia melepaskan pakaian Chanyeol. Tubuh Chanyeol yang terdapat guratan-guratan otot padat itu tampak semakin menggoda karena mulai terbungkus keringat. Chanyeol tersenyum puas ketika Sehun menelanjangi dirinya.

"Ughh.." Sehun menggigit bibir lagi ketika melihat milik Chanyeol yang sudah sama tegaknya.

"Sentuhlah.."

Meski bukan pertama kali melihatnya, tapi benda itu selalu menggoda iman Sehun. Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya dan sedikit 'memainkannya,.

"Ugh..Sehunie.." Chanyeol terpejam, membiarkan kekasihnya bekerja.

Sehun menjilat dan melumatnya, sesekali menggelitik dengan lidah. Ada sedikit terasa basah.

"Ahh sayangku.." Chanyeol mulai gemetar, "Kau pandai sekali.."

Sehun memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dan juga membuat Chanyeol mengerang beberapa kali.

"Ah stop!" Chanyeol mengatur nafas, "Buka kakimu lebar-lebar untukku.."

Sehun merebahkan diri lagi dan menuruti perintah Chanyeol.

"Kau siap terbang dengan tongkat sihirku?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan kecupan hangat sebelum akhirnya membuat mantra _Descendo_ -nya bekerja.

"Aakhh.." Sehun mengerang sesaat setelah milik Chanyeol tenggelam di dalam lubangnya.

"Kau masih saja sempit, sayang.."

"Sekarang hyung.."

Dan pergulatan itu terjadi. Sehun mengerang di bawah Chanyeol. Kakinya melingkar kuat di pinggang Chanyeol dan tangannya mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol. Meski sudah beberapa kali, getaran memabukkan itu rasanya masih tetap sama bagi keduanya, rasanya menggiurkan.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Sehun semakin tak kuat lagi untuk menahan. Cengkeramannya pada bahu Chanyeol menguat.

"Keluarkan sayang..". Chanyeol tahu.

"Chanyeolie.. akkhh.. aahh.. Chan.. ahhh.." Sehun mencapai klimaksnya dulu.

"Tahan sebentar sayang.." Chanyeol terus menghujam lubang itu beberapa kali.

"Sehunie.. aku.. di.. dalam.. ahhh.. enghh" Chanyeol pun menumpahkan benih cintanya.

Melelahkan. Tapi keduanya tertawa, tawa puas dan bahagia.

"Mungkin dengan mantra sihir akan terasa lebih baik" kata Chanyeol dan keduanya tertawa lagi.

"Terima kasih hyung. Aku rasa ini liburan terbaik"

"Belum selesai, Hun. Besok masih berlanjut dan aku jamin akan lebih baik lagi dari malam ini"

Sehun hanya melongo. Baginya hari ini sudah sempurna tapi Chanyeol menjanjikan hal yang lebih baik lagi untuk esok hari.

"Jangan memasang tampang begitu. Ayo bersihkan diri sebentar lalu kita tidur"

Chanyeol mengajak Sehun ke kamar mandi. Tidak untuk melakukan apa-apa, hanya sedikit membasuh diri. Chanyeol tahu Sehun lelah, dan dirinya sendiri pun lelah. Dan setelah membersihkan diri, mereka tidur berpelukan.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

udah panas? udah kobam? masih kurang?

skali lagi kalo ada typo mohon diabaikan..capek nulis dan males edit wkwkwk


	3. Chapter 3

**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Rate M**

 **Boy x boy, yaoi, boys love**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya setelah jam sarapan, Chanyeol memberitahu Sehun kalau ia akan membawanya ke Kyoto tapi tidak memberitahu tempat tujuan pastinya ke mana. Chanyeol bilang itu kejutan. Sehun mematuhi ajakan Chanyeol karena sebelumnya keinginan dia untuk berlibur di Universal Studio sudah dikabulkan.

Kurang lebih satu jam mereka mengendarai mengendarai kereta dari Osaka ke Kyoto. Setibanya di Kyoto, Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun keluar gerbong terlebih dahulu sambil menyeret koper besarnya. Chanyeol berjalan di belakangnya sambil terus tertunduk menatap layar ponsel, mencari informasi lebih detail tentang tujuan mereka berikutnya. Diam-diam Sehun memotretnya, Sehun terkekeh.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol begitu menyadari suara tawa Sehun.

"Wajahmu lucu kalau terlalu serius seperti itu" Sehun terkekeh lagi.

"Mana? Sini lihat!" Chanyeol merampas ponsel Sehun dari genggamannya, "Awas kau ya! Kini giliranku membalasmu!"

"Biar saja. Ayo foto aku sekarang!" Sehun malah tampak sangat gembira berfoto di peron kereta itu.

"Huh..malah kau tampak bahagia, dan aku sedikit kebingungan membaca petunjuk destinasi kita selanjutnnya" kata Chanyeol lalu mengembalikan ponsel milik Sehun.

"Kau kan tidak mengijinkanku ikut campur dalam rencana liburan kali ini. Kau menyuruhku diam saja seperti tuan putrid. Jadi ya sudah, kau bingung saja sendiri, dan aku.. tentu saja aku bahagia. Hahahaha!" Sehun menyeret kopernya terlebih dahulu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Dari stasiun kereta, mereka hanya perlu berjalan sedikit untuk sampai ke penginapan. Sehun hanya mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

"Nah kita sampai.." kata Chanyeol begitu tiba di sebuah pemandian air panas.

Sehun kembali heran karena ia tidak mengira Chanyeol akan membawanya ke lingkungan pedesaan yang tenang. Suasananya sangat cocok untuk relaksasi.

"Ayo masuk. Aku sudah memesan kamar via online"

Sehun hanya terdiam tak percaya karena Chanyeol sudah merencanakannya meski dalam waktu singkat.

"Permisi. Saya sudah memesan atas nama Park Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol pada resepsionis.

"Ya sebentar" resepsionis itu sibuk membuka data di komputer, "Ah yang private room. Sebentar, biar petugas kami yang mengantar."

Sambil menunggu petugas yang datang, Sehun berbisik, "Private room?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab apa-apa, bebarengan dengan datangnya petugas yang akan mengantar mereka ke kamar.

Sambil terus berjalan, Sehun memandangi sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Hari belum gelap jadi pemandangan di sekitarnya masih tampak jelas.

"Wah, tempatnya sungguh indah dan nyaman" gumam Sehun.

"Ini kamar anda, Tuan. Silahkan beristirahat dulu. Nanti kami akan memanggil anda kalau waktu makan malam tiba dan anda bisa datang ke ruangan yang sudah kami sediakan" kata si pelayan.

"Terima kasih" balas Chanyeol.

"Ayo sayang, sini.." Chanyeol menggandeng Sehun yang masih terpukau untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

Ruangan itu cukup luas. Benar-benar terasa Jepangnya karena desainnya seperti rumah tradisional. Sehun membuka pintu kamar yang menghadap ke luar. Sehun semakin kagum dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dan juga sebuah kolam kecil untuk berendam air hangat.

"Ini lebih besar daripada yang di Hakone waktu itu" kata Sehun.

"Ya aku tahu. Kau suka?" Chanyeol berdiri di samping Sehun dan menikmati pemandangan di luar sejenak.

"Ya ini bagus dan aku suka, tapi apa ini tidak berlebihan? Rasanya pasti lebih mahal daripada yang di Hakone"

"Tidak masalah asal fasilitasnya sepadan. Yang penting kita punya privasi dan kau benar-benar bisa merasakan masa istirahatmu. Lagipula aku yang membayar ini jadi tak perlu khawatir soal biaya.." Chanyeol merapatkan dirinya dengan Sehun lalu merangkulnya.

"Hah?! Jangan hyung.. aku yang bayar ya? Atau kita bagi dua saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak. Nikmati saja semuanya dan biarkan aku memanjakanmu"

Sehun ingin angkat bicara tapi Chanyeol malah membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Tidak boleh protes dan sekarang ganti bajumu dengan yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak penginapan. Biar nanti mereka mencucinya dan selanjutnya kita pergi pijat relaksasi. Ayo!" Chanyeol menarik Sehun ke dalam kamar lagi dengan bersemangat.

.

.

Waktu makan malan sudah tiba. Agak sedikit gerimis di luar sana. Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah berganti pakaian dengan _yukata_ yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel. Mereka sengaja membawa lentera karena di luar memang agak gelap. Dari kamar penginapan menuju ruang makan harus melewati jalanan setapak dengan beberapa tumbuhan di sekelilingnya, penerangannya cukup minim, hanya sekedar lampu taman.

"Selamat malam.." kata si pelayan sambil membawa beberapa nampan berisi makan malam.

Karena mereka tahu bahwa si pelayan adalah orang China yang bekerja di Jepang, jadi Sehun tidak sungkan-sungkan untuk menunjukkan kemampuan bahasa Chinanya.

"Semua makanan ini tidak pedas kan? Chanyeol tidak bisa makan makanan pedas" jelas Sehun.

"Ah tidak. Makan ini tidak ada yang pedas" jawab pelayan.

Sesekali juga pelayan itu memberikan penjelasan dalam bahasa Jepang. Chanyeol tahu kalau bahasa Jepang Sehun tidak lebih baik darinya dan Chanyeol membantunya untuk mengartikan apa yang dikatakan pelayan.

"Apa kalian tidak ingin berfoto bersama terlebih dahulu sebelum makan malam?" si pelayan menawari.

"Ah boleh!" Sehun yang bersemangat langsung menunjukkan pose terbaiknya, begitu pula Chanyeol.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam semampunya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol ingin makan es krim.

"Apa di sini ada es krim?" tanya Chanyeol pada pelayan.

"Itu menu penutup yang sudah kami sediakan"

"Memesan paket makanan begitu banyaknya tapi tidak kau habiskan. Sekarang kondisi dingin begini malah kau minta es krim" gerutu Sehun. Jujur baginya sendiri jumlah makan itu terlalu banyak untuk mereka berdua dan sangat disayangkan mereka tak mampu untuk menghabiskannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan aku yang membayar semuanya" jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Memangnya tidak sayang dengan uangmu?"

"Aku lebih sayang padamu" jawab Chanyeol mantap. Untung saja saat itu pelayan sedang pergi mengambil es krim yang Chanyeol mau dan tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sana. Dan tentu saja Sehun tersipu mendengarnya. Dasar tukang rayu!

Di luar sana masih gerimis. Aktivitas makan malam keduanya sudah selesai. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Sehun ingin pergi berjalan-jalan keluar dari penginapan, tapi pelayan tadi mala mengingatkan kalau tempat-tempat yang ingin mereka datangi itu letaknya agak jauh dan memakan waktu lama. Terlebih juga esok hari dipastikan udara akan lebih dingin dari malam ini. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di penginapan dan menambah waktu inap sehari lebih lama.

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan kembali ke kamar mereka dengan berjalan bersama di bawah satu buah payung. Ya, cuaca masih tidak mendukung. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Sehun dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun agar tidak kehujanan. Tangan satunya memegang payung. Sementara itu Sehun membawa lentera untuk penerangan jalan mereka. Sehun sedikit berdendang ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak.

"Menyanyi apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya sedikit menggumam. Ada lagu Jepang dengan melodi yang enak meski aku tak tahu artinya. Aku baru mendengarnya tadi" Sehun melanjutkan nyanyian lirihnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lentera sesuai irama.

"Berhentilah di situ. Ayo ku ambil fotomu dulu" perintah Chanyeol.

"Gelap begini mana kelihatan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tempatnya bagus. Ayo!"

Sehun mematuhi ajakan Chanyeol dan berpose sambil memegang payung kertas itu dan lentera.

"Memang wajahku kelihatan?"

"Sedikit. Hahahaha" Chanyeol tertawa.

Setelah itu keduanya kembali berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Setelah melepaskan sandal kayunya, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar. Terasa lebih hangat setelah berjalan di bawah rintik hujan.

"Waahh.. aku benar-benar kenyang. Suasana di sini sangat romantis" Sehun merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, lebih romantis lagi karena aku bisa menikmati waktu berdua denganmu" Chanyeol menyusul merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Sebenarnya di dalam kamar itu ada dua tempat tidur yang diletakkan berdekatan.

"Aku mau selca dulu ah.." Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan berfoto dengan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan _yukata_ yang ia kenakan.

"Wajahnya yang menggoda begitu.." ledek Chanyeol.

"Apanya yang menggoda? Kan aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ekspresi bahagiaku" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cemberut.

"Bibirnya juga jangan begitu. Membuatku ingin menciummu saja"

"Coba saja kalau berani!"

Merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Sehun, Chanyeol langsung bangun dan bergumul dengan Sehun.

"Iihh, sana! Tempatnya kan jadi sempit!" Sehun mendorong Chanyeol yang tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Chanyeol segera merampas ponsel yang ada di genggaman Sehun lalu mencium bibirnya untuk membuatnya bungkam.

"Hyung!" bentak Sehun.

"Salah sendiri menantangku" Chanyeol malah meledek dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa malam ini. Aku ingin istirahat."

"Baiklah. Kau boleh istirahat asal kau mengijinkanku tidur di sebelah sini dan tetap memelukmu hingga esok pagi" Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Sehun dan bergelung manja.

"Sempit hyung!"

"Memangnya kau tidak dingin habis kena air hujan tadi? Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja"

"Tapi janji tidak lebih"

"Janji! Aku juga lelah. Bukankah setelah pijat relaksasi tadi memang seharusnya kita istirahat?"

"Hmm.." jawab Sehun lirih.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Jari jemarinya mengusap perut Sehun dengan lembut. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan pada perpotongan leher Sehun.

"Hyung.."

"Ya sayang.."

Sehun mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu. Hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya saja.

"Selamat malam. I love you.."

"Love you more.."

Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Pagi sudah tiba. Memang benar hari ini terasa lebih dingin, mungkin karena hujan semalam. Karena tidak ada kegiatan sama sekali dan juga tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, Chanyeol dan Sehun memutuskan untuk berdiam diri saja di dalam kamar. Mencoba permainan tradisional yang ada di penginapan. Untuk membunuh waktu, keduanya juga hanya bisa berjalan-jalan di sekitar penginapan. Sesekali mereka melihat acara televisi yang bahasanya tak banyak mereka pahami dan bergelung bersama di dalam selimut.

Sampai setelah melewati makan malam pun keduanya tetap berada di dalam penginapan. Cuaca benar-benar tidak mendukung sama sekali.

"Aku bosan.." gerutu Sehun.

"Maaf ya sayang. Kalau saja cuaca lebih baik aku juga tak masalah mengajakmu keluar dari sini dan pergi jalan-jalan meski itu jauh" Chanyeol mengusap punggung kekasihnya itu dengan lembut.

Sehun mendengus dan beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatap layar televisi.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya menyeringai dan membuat Chanyeol bingung.

5 menit berlalu, Sehun tak kunjung kembali. 10 menit kemudian Chanyeol merasa resah.

"Hyung!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Sehun.

"Sehun ada apa?!" Chanyeol yang panik langsung berlari menuju sumber suara.

Chanyeol melihat Sehun duduk di dalam kolam air panas yang ada di kamar mereka sambil memeluk lutut.

"Kenapa sayang? Ada apa?" Chanyeol bingung karena Sehun terus terunduk.

"Dingin.." lirihnya.

"Dingin? Kau kan sedang berendam di air panas" Chanyeol semakin bingung. Chanyeol jongkok di dekat Sehun dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Takut Sehun demam karena baru saja sembuh dari flu beberapa hari lalu.

"Dingin.. aku mau hyung.."

"Hah?!"

"Hyung.." Sehun meluruskan kakinya dan Chanyeol menelan air liurnya dengan kasar. Chanyeol lupa kalau di pemandian air panas memang harus telanjang.

"Hyung ayo sini.." kali ini Sehun merengek.

Tak ingin membuang kesempatan, Chanyeol melepas _yukata-_ nya dan langsung ikut masuk berendam bersama Sehun.

"Kau bukan kedinginan, tapi kau sedang menggodaku kan?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Sehun.

Tak perlu berlama-lama, Sehun langsung merengkuh leher Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol menyeringai dan membiarkan Sehun memulainya lebih dulu.

Di dalam bak pemandian air panas yang mulai panas dan semakin panas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menggodaku, huh?" Chanyeol memutus ciuman panas mereka.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah membawaku 'berbulan madu' lagi", belum sempat Chanyeol berkata apa-apa, Sehun sudah melumat bibir dominannya itu lagi dan mengajaknya berperang lidah.

Chanyeol duduk di belakang Sehun dan membuat Sehun bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku senang kalau kau tampak 'nakal' di depanku seperti ini" Chanyeol memberikan satu – dua kecupan di leher Sehun.

"Tapi sungguh dingin kalau tidak berendam bersamamu" Sehun menggodanya lagi.

"Kau mau menerima resikonya di sini atau di dalam saja?"

"Jangan di sini! Ini tempat terbuka!" Sehun langsung panik. Dia lupa di mana dia berada.

Chanyeol langsung menggendong Sehun ke dalam kamar mandi sekaligus memudahkannya untuk bilas nanti.

"Kau tahu saja apa yang terbaik untuk mengusir rasa dingin di tubuh"

Chanyeol menyandarkan Sehun pada dinding kamar mandi, menghimput tubuh submisifnya dengan tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun tanpa ampun seperti manusia kelaparan dan kondisi mereka yang sudah telanjang sejak awal sangat menguntungkan. Tanpa basa-basi juga Chanyeol langsung menjamah milik Sehun yang ada di bawah sana.

"Engghh.." Sehun mengerang ketika Chanyeol mengusap miliknya dengan lembut.

Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun terus mengerang sementara dia sibuk memanjakan kejantanan Sehun dan juga menciumi leher jenjang itu. Chanyeol tidak peduli apakah akan meninggalkan tanda atau tidak di sana, toh musim dingin juga akan membuat Sehun lebih banyak membungkus lehernya dengan syal tebal.

"Hyung.. ahhh.." Sehun merasa mulai lemas.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap ujung penis Sehun yang sudah mengeluarkan precumnya dan semakin basah.

"Aakkhhh!" Sehun menggeliat, matanya terpejam.

"Mendesahlah terus sayang. Tak ada yang akan mendengar suaramu.."

"Hyung.. oh, no! Akkh.." Sehun tercekat ketika tak sengaja ia menumpahkan cairan cintanya di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Kau seksi.." bisik Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya bisa menatap sayu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Berbalik badan dan tunjukkan pantat seksimu padaku"

Sehun menumpukkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan pada dinding kamar mandi dan membungkukkan badan.

"Kau siap sayang?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Perlahan-lahan Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kejantanannya dalam lubang yang akan menyalurkan kenikmatannya itu.

"Hyung.." kata Sehun lirih.

"Apa sakit?"

"Tidak.. lanjutkan.."

Chanyeol mulai bergerak maju mundur. Sehun mengigit bibir, menahan rasa yang tidak terlalu sakit itu dan juga menikmati setiap kenikmatan yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Sedikit.. lebih cepat.. ahhh"

Chanyeol mematuhinya. Pijatan-pijatan yang diberikan oleh lubang milik Sehun juga membuat Chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Chan,, eengghh…"

Setiap kali Sehun mendesah maka Chanyeol akan semakin bergairah. Ya, di luar sana memang sedang dingin, tapi di dalam sini jauh lebih panas. Terlebih lagi di dalam lubang Sehun.

"Oh.. ini sungguh nikmat. Sial! Aahhh!" Chanyeol mengumpat, rasanya klimaksnya hampir sampai.

"Aaakkh.. Sehunaa.. aahhhh!" Chanyeol memuntahkan cairan cintanya di dalam lubang hangat itu.

"Hyungg!" Sehun menyentuh miliknya sendiri, meminta untuk dimanjakan lagi. Rasanya ia seperti akan mencapai klimaksnya yang kedua.

Sehun kembali bersandar pada dinding dan Chanyeol membantu Sehun untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Chanyeol mengocok penis itu dengan cepat.

"Ayo sayang, keluarkan lagi.."

"Enggh.. ahh.. Chan..aahh.. Chanyeolie..!" tangan Chanyeol kembali basah oleh cairan putih milik Sehun.

 **.**

 **oOo**

 **.**

Sehun merasa lelah setelah pergulatannya dengan Chanyeol semalam. Mau tak mau keduanya harus terbangun karena hari ini harus kembali ke Seoul. Kembali pada kenyataan bahwa harus bekerja lagi.

"Leherku.." Sehun mengeluh melihat ada tanda cinta dari Chanyeol di situ.

"Tutupi saja dengan syal. Tidak akan ada yang curiga karena ini musim dingin. Maaf ya sayang, kau terlalu menggodaku juga.." Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun sebelum keduanya pergi meninggalkan penginapan.

Chanyeol tahu Sehun lelah dan masih agak mengantuk. Akhirnya dengan sukarela ia mau membawa dan mengurus koper Sehun selama di bandara, dan membiarkan kesayangannya itu beristirahat di dalam pesawat.

"Hyung.." Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

"Ya sayang?"

"Nanti jangan lupa _post_ foto-foto kita selama liburan. Biarkan fans tahu kalau kita baik-baik saja dan bersenang-senang"

"Termasuk yang kau selca dengan pose menggoda itu?"

"Ya. Itu juga tidak apa-apa.."

"Kalau ada yang tergoda denganmu bagaimana?"

"Jangan sok cemburu. Aku kan cuma milikmu"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Chanyeol tidak cemburu, ia percaya pada Sehun.

"Terserah kau mau mengunggahnya dari akunku atau akunmu, sama saja.."

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya dan melihat galerinya, melihat foto-foto liburannya bersama Sehun.

"Hei, fotomu di stasiun tampak begitu bahagia.."

"Tentu saja aku bahagia karena kau sudah memanjakanku, mengabulkan keinginanku, dan membuatku terbang dengan 'tongkat sihir'mu itu" Sehun tertawa.

"Mau terbang lagi?"

"Lain kali saja kalau ada kesempatan. Terima kasih Chan hyung sayang" Sehun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengecup punggung tangan itu.

"Lain kali kita pergi bersama lagi ya.."

Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Oh iya, soal foto di stasiun itu, biar nanti aku yang mengunggahnya dan aku akan menuliskan 'Hyung yang memiliki gangguan jiwa setelah naik kereta Jepang untuk pertama kali dan tentu saja maknae yang gembira'" Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Ya.. ya.. terserah kau saja. Lakukan apa saja yang membuatmu senang asal kau tidak menyakitiku atau meninggalkanku"

"Picisan!"

"Love you more Sehunie.." Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun, dan tentu saja tanpa ada yang melihat di dalam pesawat.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

udah end loh yaa..

makasi udah nodong author beberapa hari lalu sampe akhirnya publish juga nih fanfic

author jangan dimarahi lagi, jagan diuber2 lagi TT TT... udah ga ada tanggungan yaa

yg penting udah lega yaa sama momen yg bikin mabok berjamaah ini

mari kita tunggu momen chanhun selanjutnya hahaha


End file.
